


Det gröna vattenfallet

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [11]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Så typiskt", sade Hilly med händerna på höfterna. "Här har man Jorviks vackraste, lugnaste by, sen kommer Esme Silverforce på besök och då, då ändrar vatten färg och jorden rämnar och träden faller..."<br/>"Säg inte för mycket", sade jag tillbaka - bara halvt på skämt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Det gröna vattenfallet

  Valedale var helt underbart vackert med sina rosenbuskar i skimrande färger och vita hus med klarblåa fönsterluckor, men byn kunde samtidigt vara så otroligt tråkig. Särskilt dagarna då ingen skulle starta i championatet var så händelselösa så både jag och Ash höll på att krypa ur skinnen.

   "Det kunde vara värre", sade Hilly då jag låg på rygg i gräset och hon gick balansgång på staketet som gränsade till fiket Grå Munken. "Tänk om snön från bergspasset rasade ner?"

   "Då skulle det åtminstone hända något", sade jag och stirrade upp mot solen.

   "Säg inte för mycket", sade Hilly och viftade med armarna för att återfå balansen på brädan hon gick på. "Jag gillar äventyr, men man ska inte jinxa saker i onöda- vad i hela friden har hänt med vattenfallet?"

   Jag satte mig upp och Hilly lutade sig mot ett närstående träd för att ställa sig på tå, som om hon skulle se ännu bättre. Jag såg själv inget alls, och klättrade upp bredvid henne på staketet.

   Först förstod jag inte riktigt vad Hilly menat, men då jag fäst blicken vid vattenfallet insåg jag att något var fel. Jag kisade med ögonen medan jag försökte komma fram till vad som var konstigt, och insåg att vattnet plötsligt var smaragdfärgat och mörkt mossgröna ångor steg upp i luften från vattnet, som att det nästan kokade.

   "Jag tror nog att vi ska kolla det där med Elizabeth", sade jag långsamt.

   "Så typiskt", sade Hilly med händerna på höfterna. "Här har man Jorviks vackraste, lugnaste by, sen kommer Esme Silverforce på besök och _då_ , då ändrar vatten färg och jorden rämnar och träden faller..."

   "Säg inte för mycket", sade jag tillbaka - bara halvt på skämt.

 

   Elizabeth var inte vid sitt hus, men vi hittade henne snabbt nere på bryggan nedanför bron över floden. Hon låg på mage på bryggan och fiskade upp en hink med vatten från Silversongfloden.

   "Ni har också sett vattnet?" sade hon då vi kom närmre, utan att ens ha skänkt oss en blick.

   "Det är grönt- vid självaste Jon Jarls skugga vad det stinker!" Hilly drog upp kragen på sin piké över näsan.

   Vattnet luktade mögel och järn, och det luktade starkt. Vattnet brukade så pass långt norrut vara otroligt klart och vara helt fri från lukt. Elizabeth satte sig upp och lyfte upp hinken på bryggan, för att sedan röra om i hinken med en tunn stenstav med konstiga inskriptioner på sig. Vattnet blänkte till och såg för en sekund rosaaktigt ut, men återgick snabbt till det gröna. Elizabeth såg inte nöjd ut med förfarandet.

   "Såhär kan vi inte ha det", muttrade hon och torkade av staven på sitt förkläde. Tyget pyste till och nästan brändes. "Vattnet är frätande. Vi borde nog stiga av bryggan, för säkerhets skull." Hon lyfte med sig hinken och ställde ner den med ett dunk då vi alla äntrat torra land. "Har ni tid över idag?"

   "Kan vi hjälpa till med något?" frågade jag hoppfullt.

   "Dra inte in mig i något", protesterade Hilly. "Jag har en terrängträning med Minka i eftermiddag."

   "Om du vill hjälpa oss vore det mycket värt, Esme", sade Elizabeth. "Du kanske kan hjälpa till med lite trädgårdsarbete i morgon, Hilly? Du kan få nya hästskor i utbyte."

   Hillys trotjänare Rody var känd för att snabbt slita ner skor, och trots att Hilly inte var särskilt förtjust i att påta i rabatter gick hon med på erbjudandet men drog sig snabbt iväg för att rida bort till Minka i Firgrove. Jag hamnade däremot inne i Avalons lilla mörka mötesrum med en kopp starkt örtte bryggt på örter från egen trädgård, trots mina protester om att det var alldeles för varmt för att dricka te.

Avalon vandrade fram och tillbaka, som vanligt med druidkåpan så tätt om sig att man inte kunde urskilja en millimeter av anletsdrag, och muttrade för ovanlighetens skull "Hm, intressant" medan Elizabeth satt sig ner bredvid mig, halsat i sig sitt te och nu otåligt pickade med sina långa fingrar på det grova träbordet.

   "De gröna ångorna luktar Dark Core på lång väg", sade Elizabeth till slut, efter att hoppfullt ha betraktat Avalon och bara fått ett ytterligare "Hm, intressant" att gå på.

   "Jag har visserligen inte så höga tankar om Dark Core, men jag tror inte att deras tvättvatten skulle stinka så mycket om så alla killarna där tvättade sina fula rockar samtidigt." Jag försökte smutta på mitt te, men det var fortfarande alldeles för varmt.

   "De kan ha dumpat avfall kring vattnet", sade Avalon. "Jag tror de bryter mineraler någonstans i närheten och dumpar allt de inte använder sig av i vattnet. Jag har ändå aldrig sett vatten reagera såhär, det är sannerligen mycket-"

   "Intressant", avslutade jag och Elizabeth i kör.

   "Esmeralda, jag skulle behöva prover från vattenfallet, så att vi kan lista ut vad som är på tok." Avalon hade uppenbarligen inte märkt piken.

   "Jorå", sade jag och sörplade på det varma teet. Det var alldeles för beskt för min del och jag drog snabbt åt mig burken med honung importerad från Månskäreby för att söta det.

   "Det är brådskande!"

   Jag stannade upp tekoppen i ena handen och med en sked full med honung i högsta hugg i den andra.

   "Men..."

   "Så så, iväg med dig, jag behöver mina prover!" Avalon drog ut min stol och jag hoppade genast upp, med kopp och sked kvar i händerna, och skyndade ut från rummet medan Avalon schasade på mig och Elizabeth suckade.

   "Nippriga druider", muttrade jag och hällde ut det beska teet i rosrabatten utanför trähuset och stoppade honungsskeden i munnen. Jag ställde sedan både kopp och tom sked på fönsterbläcket och traskade iväg till stallet för att hämta min häst.

 

   Tio minuter senare hade jag hjälm på huvudet och skrittade barbacka på Ash bort mot Avalons hus. Elizabeth väntade på mig utanför.

   "Här har du", sade hon och räckte mig några glasrör, som verkade lämpade för provtagning. Hon höll också upp ett par tjocka läderhandskar. "Var rädd om dig runt ångorna, de kan möjligen vara giftiga att andas in. Då du är klar vid vattenfallet, kan du ta några prover vid Valedalesjön också?"

   "Visst", sade jag och drog på mig handskarna medan Ash vilade mulen på Elizabeths axel. Hon klappade honom nöjt på halsen - hon verkade inte vara en ryttarinna själv, men hon älskade verkligen hästar och verkade ha en speciell förkärlek för min grå häst. "Varför har ingen annan frågat om vattnet? De måste ju ha märkt något nere vid kvarnen, och Barney har ju utsikt över floden från sina fält?"

   Som svar fick jag en liten grimas.

   "Det... är inte alltid att alla ser exakt vad som står på här", sade Elizabeth trevande. "Jorvik har många myter och legender, och vissa av oss tror mer på dem än vissa andra. Vi som tror är oftast också de som ser."

   "Men jag känner inte till hälften av legenderna, och jag ser det här?"

   "Rid iväg nu", sade Elizabeth, utan att möta min blick. Då jag inte rörde mig vände hon om och gick in i huset.

   Jag hade riktigt svårt att förstå mig på druiderna på det här stället. De verkade skydda någon slags naturkraft och ville inte prata om den. Jorvikborna såg dem nästan som magiker, men druiderna vägrade säga att de trollade. Samtidigt var det som att det fanns någon slags magi som ingen riktigt kunde sätta fingret på, medan druiderna kunde se och förstå den... Mina tankegångar bekräftades av ett sms från Hilly, som ridit förbi Valedalesjön. Sjön var lika grön som allt annat, men Mr Anderson hävdade att det hela kom från en rubbning i sjöns fauna, allt beroende på stora mängder tjuvfiske. Att han blivit yr av de mörka ångorna och varit tvungen att sätta sig och vila i sitt fiskeskjul i ett par timmar var inget han tyckte var konstigt, utan han hade ansett att det skulle kunna åtgärdas genom att importera lite järnsill från Västkobbens Fiskeby.

 

   Ash är en otroligt modig häst, men han förstod att något var fel. Väldigt fel. Vi kom inte mycket längre än förbi Avalons bakgård innan han tvärt stannade. Jag skänklade på, men han började backa i hög hastighet.

   "Men Ash, _ge dig_!" Jag sköt fram händerna långt upp på hans hals, tog ett rejält mantag och sparkade till med båda skänklarna. Ash stannade upp, men då jag skänklade igen lät han framhovarna lätta från marken. "Men för i hela...!"

   Jag hoppade av istället, drog tyglarna över hans huvud i bara farten och började gå mot vattenfallet. Jag stoppades genast av att han bet mig i ryggen - inte väldigt hårt, men då han grep tag i min tröja och drog mig bakåt fick han allt med lite skinn.

   "AJ! Ash, lägg av! Jag _måste_ göra det här, annars kan vi inte hjälpa druiderna!"

   Vi stod vid ett vägskäl, jag och Ash. Han ville absolut inte låta mig gå fram till vattenfallet, men samtidigt var det tydligt att det här var en sån stund då han förstod vad jag sa. Jag såg hans interna kamp med sig själv i hans stora bruna ögon, innan han gav ifrån sig en stor frustning, böjde ner huvudet och puffade mig i magen med sån kraft att jag knuffades bakåt, mot vattenfallet.

   "Tack, grålle." Jag klappade honom på halsen och började gå mot vattenfallet, med en väldigt grumpen häst i släptåg.

_Du måste vara snabb nu. Ångorna är väldigt farliga._

   Jag stannade upp och såg mig snabbt omkring - ingen var där. Men jag var säker på att jag hört orden yttras; och samtidigt, ändå inte. Sekunden det var över fanns det ingen röst att sakna, utan det var bara som att orden fanns där och hade en viktig betydelse. Ash fnös till.

Jag vände mig långsamt tillbaka och tog fram ett provrör från fickan. Stanken från vattnet stack i min näsa och jag förstod att varningen inte varit ett skämt; det här _var_ illa.

   "Vänta här Ash", sade jag varnande och fortsatte framåt efter att ha kastat tillbaka tyglarna över hans hals. I vanliga fall hade han tacksamt ställt sig för att äta, men nu följde han mig tätt i spåren och struntade fullkomligt i även ytterligare en tillsägelse.

   Då vi stod på klippavsatsen under vattenfallet började jag må illa. Så snabbt jag kunde försökte jag fylla upp provröret, men vattenfallet var så starkt att vattnet inte höll sig kvar. Ash hade fortsatt förbi mig, till en brant del i klippan där vattnet forsade ner bra mycket långsammare, och där kunde jag fylla upp provröret. Jag tryckte i korken på röret och skulle precis dra av mig en av de tjocka läderhandskarna då mina ben plötsligt inte kunde hålla mig uppe längre.  Jag föll framåt, men stöttades upp av Ash som snabbade än blixten böjt ner huvudet för att hålla mig uppe med sin hals.

   _Håll i manen._

   Jag tog ett krampaktigt tag i hans silverskimrande man, och då han höjde huvudet igen drogs jag upp på benen. Han tog ett steg framåt och drog med sig mig i steget, och då han försäkrat sig om att jag hängde kvar i hans man fortsatte han gå, så snabbt han kunde medan jag fortfarande kunde följa honom.

   Om jag inte hade varit så yr och svag hade jag kanske märkt att jag tappat provröret, som nu låg på klippavsatsen. Jag kanske också hade varit uppmärksam nog för att begripa att Ashs intelligens i den stunden långt övergick vad en vanlig häst skulle vara kapabel till. Och, då kanske jag också hade förstått vad som egentligen pågick bland druiderna Aideens Beskyddare, då jag föll ihop och Ash oavbrutet gav ifrån sig hjärtskärande gnäggningar från sekunden jag slog i marken tills att Elizabeth till svar ropat "Oroa dig inte för henne, jag är på väg!". Men i den stunden fanns ingen ork kvar för att fundera över något av det, för jag hade tuppat av innan Elizabeth nått fram till oss.


End file.
